Hetasean Paint It White
by Luciano Fyro
Summary: Para alien Pictonians menyerang Bumi! Kali ini tokoh utamanya bukanlah para Axis dan Allied melainkan para ASEAN! Let's go ASEAN! SAVE THE WORLD! #dor CHAP 4 RE-UPLOAD/Oke Ndo, apa rencanamu?
1. Prolouge: The Beginning

**Hetasean Paint It White**

 **Disclaimer: Hetalia Paint It White milik Hidekaz Himaruya, FF milik saya, Oc2 punya saya  
**

 **Genre: Adventure, Humor**

 **Warning: OOC, typos, amburadul, plot agak beda sama aslinya, bumbu alay, lebay, jijay, dan Awesome, OC2 yang alay, APA ITU EYD!? Dan segala macem tetek bengeknya**

 **Summary: Para alien Pictonians menyerang Bumi! Kali ini tokoh utamanya bukanlah para Axis dan Allied melainkan para ASEAN! Let's go ASEAN! SAVE THE WORLD! #dor**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Prolouge:**

 **Lampung, Indonesia**

Di suatu tempat, seorang anak berambut hitam pendek sedang bersiap-siap untuk pergi sekolah. Setelah selesai berpakaian, ia bergegas mengambil tas dan kunci rumahnya. Orang tuanya sedang pergi beli kuota, sedangkan kedua adiknya sedang pergi bersekolah, hanya ia seorang diri di rumahnya. Ketika ia membuka pintu rumahnya...

"Untung hari ini masuk sia- eh?!" ia tersentak kaget melihat pemandangan di depan matanya.

Putih.

Bangunan, jalan, mobil, semuanya berwarna putih dan terlihat seperti jeli dengan outline hitam. Ia juga melihat beberapa makhluk putih aneh dengan antena berujung bola hijau bercahaya berjalan-jalan.

"Wtf?! Ini.. ini.. kenapa?" anak itu berkata dengan kaget.

"... mending gua sekolah pagi kalo kek gini caranya." katanya sambil masuk dan menutup pintu rumahnya lagi seperti ga terjadi apa-apa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Prolouge End**

* * *

 **Pojok curcol author dodol:**

Yo! Saya debut kembali lagi dalam FF Hetasean Paint It White! Itu anak ga usah dipikiran sapa, cuma random oc sebagai pengganti Iceland xD Tadinya mo Timor Leste, cuma ane bingung jelasin kenapa ada sinar ijo di Timor Leste, kalo di Iceland kan jadi aurora xD

Saya mo nyoba aja nulis fanfic ginian. Kemaren2 saya rewatch Hetalia Paint It White, aaahh nostalgia itu indah~~~ Tiba-tiba jadi dapet ide ginian haha. Yah intinya ini cuma fanfic iseng, tapi ane dah siapin plot tiap chapter jadi bisa sampe tamat lah. Tapi (lagi) karena ada kuliah, dosen, dan temen2 sekelas yang menyebalkan, bakal lama tamatnya. Jadi ane minta maaf lebih dulu.

Oh ya, dan untuk OC ASEAN:

\- Indonesia (M)

\- Malaysia (M)

\- Singapore (M)

\- Philippines (F)

\- Myanmar (M)

\- Laos (F)

\- Cambodia (M)

\- Brunei Darussalam (M)

Sampai jumpa di chapter 1! Dan jangan lupa favorite, follow, dan review!

Salam Awesome dan sampai jumpa para readers


	2. Chapter 1: Meeting Dadakan

**Hetasean Paint It White**

 **Disclaimer: Hetalia Paint It White milik Hidekaz Himaruya, FF dan OC2 gaje milik saya**

 **Genre: Adventure, Humor**

 **Warning: OOC, typos, amburadul, plot mungkin agak beda, bumbu-bumbu alay dan Awesome, banyak OC gaje, apa itu EYEDE? Dan segala macem tetek bengeknya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1: Meeting Dadakan**

 **World Meeting**

"Dude ini keadaan emer-"

 **FLOWER BLOSSOM POWERS**

Sebelum America sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya, dia dan para Axis dan Allied udah keburu diubah jadi Pictonians.

Tunggu! Itu berarti para Axis dan Allied bukanlah tokoh utama dalam cerita ini. Jadi, siapakah tokoh utamanya? Siapa yang akan menyelamatkan Bumi dari para Pictonians?! *suara lebay*

* * *

 **Amazon River, Brazil**

Di suatu pagi hari yang mendung di Brazil, seorang nation bernama Indonesia sedang asik memancing dengan sebuah alat pancing sederhana dan menaiki perahu kecil untuk 2 orang dengan 2 dayung. Tunggu! Ngapain dia mancing sampe ke sungai Amazon?!

"Suka suka gue." Ujar Indonesia merobohkan tempok keempat dan melanjutkan mancingnya kembali.

Tiba-tiba, terlihat cahaya terang dari kejauhan.

"Heh? Apaan tuh?" tanya Indonesia sambil menengok ke asal cahaya tersebut.

Beberapa saat kemudian, muncul cahaya berwarna hijau dan ada bunga-bunga di sekitarnya menuju ke arahnya dengan cepat.

 **FLOWER BLOSSOM POWER** S

Indonesia panik. "WHAT THE (mbeeee)?!" tereaknya dan langsung terjun ke sungai Amazon bersama dengan alat pancingnya dan berenang ke tepian secepat kilat sampai sampai ikan-ikan piranhanya ga bisa ngejer dia.

"Hah... Hah... Hah... Untung keburu..." Katanya kemudian melihat ke arah perahunya. "AAAAKKKHHH!"

Saat ia menengok perahunya berubah menjadi jeli putih begitu juga dengan air sungai dan ikan-ikan di dalamnya yang tadi dilalui oleh cahaya aneh tadi.

Indonesia memegang kedua pipinya dan panik lagi. "MATI GUA! PERAHU PINJEMAN DARI BRAZIL!"

Indonesia salah fokus.

* * *

 **Singapore**

 **Rumah Singapore**

Singapore sedang bersantai di teras halaman belakang sambil membaca dokumen mengenai situasi dunia yang sedang diserang Alien ditemani secangkir teh hangat.

"Alien Pictonians menyerang Bumi dan mengubah manusia menjadi berbentuk seperti mereka." Bacanya sambil melihat beberapa foto alien Pictonians. "Apa America salah kirim skenario buat film-film nggak jelasnya?"

DOK! DOK! DOK!

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara gedoran dari pintu depan Singapore. Pertama, Singapore ngira kalau itu rampok yang nekat bunuh diri, main gedor-gedor rumah personifikasi Singapore. Tapi,

"SING! SING! SING! BUKA PINTUNYA!" tereak seseorang yang ternyata adalah Indonesia yang sedang histeris.

Singapore membuka pintunya dengan kesal.

"Ada ap-"

"SING! TADI GUA MANCING DI AMAZON JANGAN TANYA KENAPA, TERUS ADA CAHAYA ANEH YANG MENUJU KE GUE. TERUS GUE NGINDAR. DAN BEGITU GUA LIAT PERAHU PINJEMAN DARI BRAZIL, PERAHUNYA BERUBAH JADI JELI PUTIH SAMA IKAN-IKANNYA JUGA PLUS MUKANYA ILANG!" jelas Indonesia sambil teriak-teriak dan nunjukkin ikan Piranha hasil tangkapannya yang warnanya putih dan nggak ada muka.

Singapore natap ikan-ikan Piranha tangkapan Indonesia dengan tatapan "watdepak". Lalu ngambil dokumen tentang serangan alien Pictonians.

"Jadi... America nggak salah kirim dokumen..." kata Singapore kaget.

"Hah? Dokumen apa?" tanya Indonesia bingung. 3 buah tanda tanya terlihat di kepalanya

 **~LATER~**

 **ASEAN Meeting**

 **Singapore**

Setelah insiden Indonesia mengedor-gedor pintu Singapore dan teriak-teriak kayak ada maling, para personifikasi negara Asia Tenggara yang tergabung dalam ASEAN (yang diketahui sebagai salah satu Nations yang masih belom kena serangan Pictonians), mengadakan meeting dadakan di rumah Singapore. Tepatnya di ruang tamunya.

"Apa semuanya sudah berkumpul di sini?" tanya Singapore.

"Udah kali." Jawab Malaysia yang agaknya ogah ikut meeting dadakan.

"Sudah, ana~" jawab Thailand yang sedang memangku gajah versi mininya, Toto.

"Udaah!" jawab Myanmar dengan muka pokerface.

"Kak Sing yang cepet ya kalo bisa. Aku masih banyak urusan di rumah." Kata Brunei sambil mengingat segepok paperwork yang ia tunda selama seminggu. Ia bergidik ngeri membayangkannya.

"Baiklah akan kumulai." Singapore menghela napas sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya. "Maaf karena sudah memanggil kalian semua untuk menghadiri pertemuan mendadak ini, tapi ini keadaan darurat. Alien sedang menyerang Bumi!"

Krik.. krik.. krik..

"Sing, kamu masih waras kan?" tanya Malaysia setengah khawatir kalau saudaranya itu mulai gila.

"Singapore, mungkin America salah kirim skenario film-film aliennya lagi ke kamu. Aku juga tadi dapat kok. Alien Piko piko apalah itu." Kata Philippines kasian melihat Singapore yang sepertinya dibodohi America.

"Hah piko piko?" Laos kebingungan.

"Oh yang itu ya? Aku juga dapat. Tapi rasanya namanya bukan alien piko piko." Vietnam berkata sambil mengingat-ngingat nama alien di dokumen yang ia terima.

"Tidak ini sungguhan-"

"Singa, itu palsu!" potong Philippines.

"Maaf Philippines tapi itu asli-"

"Palsuuu!"

"ITU ASLI!" Singapore bertereak kesal. Ia berdehem lalu menaikkan kacamatanya. "Indo, kasih liat ikan piranha hasil tangkapanmu."

"Senior Indonesia nangkep ikan piranha?!" Kamboja kaget setengah mampus.

"Kak Indo nangkep ikan piranha?!" Brunei juga ikutan kaget seperempat mati.

"Iyee gua hebat kan! Gua mancing di Brazil tadi-"

"Indo..."

"Ah... sori sori. Nih liat ikan gua." Kata Indonesia memperlihatkan ikan piranha yang terlihat seperti jeli berwarna putih.

Seluruh nation ASEAN langsung bercengo ria. Beberapa dari mereka mulutnya menganga. Coba ada laler, mantep tuh lel. Ehem. Ruangan menjadi hening. Tiba-tiba Malaysia berbicara, memecah keheningan di ruangan.

"Ndo, itu ikan lu apain? Lu cat?" tanya Malaysia.

"Lay, lu keknya denial banget sih kalo ada serangan alien. Ini gara-gara alien piko piko itu! Bumi bener-bener diserang alien piko piko!" kata Indonesia dengan muka sok serius.

"Gua gak denial! Lu itu gabisa dipercaya! Apalagi nama aliennya piko piko tadi lu bilang! Paling cuma khayalan gila lu doang!" tereak Malaysia kesal.

"Gua gak gila! Alien piko piko itu beneran nyerang Bumi! Sing aja bilang gitu kok!" tereak Indonesia membalas Malaysia.

"Pictonians namanyaaa!" kata Singapore pengen nangis. Dia sampe kasian sama aliennya karena namanya salah disebut terus.

"Itu kenapa ana?" tanya Thailand bingung.

"Kayak jeli." Komentar Philippines.

"Tapi lama-lama jadi serem." Laos ikut berkomentar.

"Ikan-ikan itu... berubah bentuk?" tanya Kamboja tidak percaya.

"Bingo Kamboja. Pictonians mempunyai kemampuan untuk merubah apapun menjadi seperti mereka, benda, hewan, bahkan manusia." Jelas Singapore.

"Ma-manusia?!" Brunei dan Laos bertereak bersamaan kaget.

Vietnam, Myanmar, dan nation yang lain tertegun melihat ikan itu.

"Iya. Coba kalian semua lihat ini." Kata Singapore seraya menghidupkan laptopnya.

"Kecil ga keliatan." Kata Indonesia sambil bertopang dagu.

"Maaf ya punyaku emang kecil." Kata Singapore sambil tersenyum kesal.

"Ambigu lu."

Ruangan hening kembali. Malaysia mulai berpikir kalau saudaranya itu kebanyakan makan micin lagi. Kamboja meringis sedih melihat sosok yang dulunya keren dan sangat dewasa jadi kek gini. Singapore rasanya pengen nyekek Indonesia, tapi dia berusaha menahannya.

"Cepetan mati gih."

"Wah kalo gua mati nanti jumlah nation yang mau ngalahin alien piko piko berku-"

Sebuah dayung kayu tiba-tiba mendarat beberapa milimeter dari muka Indonesia. Vietnam, sang pemilik dayung, melihat Indonesia dengan tatapan penuh kegelapan.

" **Indo. Diem.** "

"Oke."

Nation yang lain pada sweatdropped.

"Baiklah akan kulanjutkan. Video ini menunujukkan keadaan di seluruh dunia saat ini. Hampir separuh dari Bumi sudah diubah oleh para Pictonians itu. Aku tadi mencoba menghubungi England, tapi tidak ada jawaban. Kemungkinan besar ia dan para nation besar lainnya juga sudah..." jelas Singapore.

Para nation Asia Tenggara terlihat khawatir. Suara bisik-bisik penuh kekhawatiran terdengar di sana-sini.

"Ehem! Yang penting, mereka akan menyerang wilayah Asia Tenggara selanjutnya. Kita harus melakukan sesuatu."

"Izin untuk berbicara." Myanmar berkata sambil mengangkat tangannya. "Maksudmu kita harus melakukan sesuatu itu apa? Kita tidak memiliki kekuatan militer yang cukup untuk menghadapi alien Picto itu jadi percuma saja."

Laos tiba-tiba berdiri dan langsung berkata, "Kalau kita menggabungkan kekuatan militer kita pasti bisa-"

"Mustahil Laos." Potong Myanmar. "Negara-negara besar saja tidak bisa menghadapinya kan? Apalagi kita?"

Laos tertunduk sedih. Philippines yang duduk di sampingnya berusaha menghiburnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita gunakan militer kita untuk mengevakuasi para penduduk saja ana?" usul Thailand.

"Ide bagus, tapi keknya waktunya juga ga cukup. Yah tapi lebih baik daripada perlawanan sia-sia. Evakuasi ke bawah tanah atau pedalaman hutan mungkin dapat dilakukan." Kata Indonesia sambil menghela napas disertai tatapan wtf dari nation lain. "Apa? Gua emang kayak anak kebanyakan makan micin, tapi gua masih sadar sama tanggung jawab gua."

'Senior Indo, ternyata masih ada sisa sifat keren dalam dirimu!' Kamboja berkata dalam hati dengan bahagia.

"Oh ternyata dia masih waras." Guman Malaysia dengan suara yang sangat kecil sekecil kutu yang sedang bertereak. Oke lupakan.

"Baiklah. Setelah ini kita akan mulai mengevakuasi semua penduduk. Aku yakin pasti tidak semua bisa... diselamatkan sebelum para Pictonians datang, tapi lebih baik daripada tidak melakukan apa-apa." Singapore berhenti sejenak, kemudian ia melanjutkan. "Mereka bisa menyerang kapan saja jadi kita semua harus bersiap-siap. Lalu ingat, kita personifikasi negara, keselamatan kita tetap nomor satu, jika terjadi hal-hal di luar dugaan, kita harus bisa pergi terlebih dahulu. Memang berat karena pasti ada korban... tapi ini adalah tanggung jawab kita."

"Aku paham kok." Kata Kamboja.

"Iya..." kata Laos dengan berat hati.

"Hmm." Myanmar mengiyakan.

Indonesia memberikan jempol. Malaysia menggangguk.

"Apapun yang akan terjadi selanjutnya kita harus tetap bersatu. Asean Nation!" Singapore bertereak penuh semangat dan menonjok udara ke atas. #Imsorry

" **OOOOOOOOOOOOO!"** para nation kecuali Brunei juga ikut menonjok udara ke atas.

"Kenapa Brunei? Ayo ikut juga ana~" ajak Thailand sambil tersenyum.

"Brunei ayo." Vietnam berkata dengan penuh semangat walau mukanya terlihat serius.

"Mhm! Mhmm! Ayo!" ajak Philippines.

"Ini... memalukan tahu." Kata Brunei yang akhirnya menyerah dan ikut menonjok udara ke atas sambil menahan malu.

" **OOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

 **TO BE CONTINUED MY FREUND**

* * *

 **Pojok curcol author dodol:**

Aah~ untung keburu update hari Jumat~! Saya nyuruh adek saya baca cerita ini dan dia ketawa yang artinya joke saya di sini sukses (hurrah!). Sifat para nation ASEAN itu rada ngasal dengan sedikit bumbu stereotypes, masih tak usahain biar keliatan masing2 sifat mereka. Btw, hub Indo-Malay di sini, mereka respect satu sama lain walau saling gasuka.

Saya gatau cara mendeskripsikan tangan yang dikepalkan terus ditonjok ke atas, kek orang pas teriak **MERDEKA** itu jadi tolong maafkan deskripsi dodol saya xD. Ngemeng-ngemeng, Kamboja ane jadiin kouhai gitu, jadi dia manggil beberapa nation pake "senior", jangan tanya kenapa, ane pengen aja. Oke sekian saja. Maaf kalau ada kata-kata yang kurang berkenan di ffn ane.

 **SALAM AWESOME DAN SAMPAI JUMPA**


	3. Chapter 2: Ragnarok or so They Said

**Hetasean Paint It White**

 **Disclaimer: Hetalia milik Hima-papa, FF dan OC2 gaje milik beta**

 **Genre: Adventure, Humor**

 **Warning: OOC, typos, amburadul, plot mungkin agak beda, garing, banyak OC gaje, kata2 kasar, APA ITU EYEDEH!? *lempar buku cetak Indo*, dan segala macem tetek bengeknya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2: Ragnarok or so They Said**

"Indo... aku ngerasa hopeless..." kata Singapore sambil menggigit bibir dan menundukkan kepalanya tidak mampu melihat kejadian di depan matanya.

Indonesia terdiam tidak berkata apa-apa, melainkan ia mengusap pelan kepala Singapore berusaha untuk menenangkannya.

* * *

 **Earlier...**

 **Singapore**

Singapore sedang mengawasi proses evakuasi warganya. Semuanya berjalan dengan lancar; tidak ada saling mendahului satu sama lain atau pun berdesak-desakkan. Meskipun begitu, ia tetap waspada, kalau-kalau alien Pictonians tiba-tiba datang.

"Untuk saat ini semuanya masih berjalan lancar. Jangan datang dulu Pictonians.. jangan datang dulu... jangan datang dulu..." Singapore berkata berkali-kali layaknya mantra.

' _Sing! Kalo di anime yang dikasih sama bang Jepun, semakin lu bilang jangan, malah bakal kejadian!'_

Suara Indonesia tiba-tiba menggema di kepala Singapore. Ia langsung diem. Perempatan merah kecil bertengger di jidatnya.

"Indo kenapa kamu malah muncul...!"

"Pak... Singapore, ada apa?" tanya seorang petugas yang berdiri di samping Singapore dengan kaget.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa. Ngomong-ngomong, apa evakuasinya bisa dipercepat? Tiba-tiba saya merasa khawatir." Tanya Singapore dengan gelisah.

"Baik Pak Singapore." Kata petugas tersebut dan segera memerintahkan bawahannya untuk mempercepat proses evakuasi sebisa mungkin.

"Gara-gara Indo aku jadi tambah khawatir... Haah..." Singapore mengehelas napas panjang.

Singapore melihat kembali proses evakuasi di depannya sambil berpikir, 'Abis ini selesai ngapain ya? Lawan aliennya percuma... kalo meeting lagi kayaknya ga bakal keburu deh. Lagian kalo meeting mo bahas apa juga? Masa Bumi tamat?! Kalo Bumi tamat, aku sama ASEAN yang lain ilang dong nanti! Gak gak gua nolak! Nope nada!'

Sekarang, Singapore benar-benar berharap kalau superhero/ robot/ atau apapun di film America itu beneran ada di dunia nyata. Ngalahin alien mah masalah gimpil. Tinggal woosshh booosshhh blaarr booom aliennya kabu-

"SIIIIINGGGG!"

Perempatan merah muncul lagi di jidat Singapore. "Argh! Kenapa Indo muncul lagi di piki- WAAAA!"

Singapore tiba-tiba disabet oleh seseorang dari belakang. Ia langsung meronta-ronta sambil bertereak-tereak bak maling yang dibawa sama polisi ke penjara.

"Sing diem cok! Ini gua! Kakakmu yang ganteng!"

Singapore langsung diem dan melihat ke belakang. Indonesia sedang memegangnya dan... mukanya terlihat... bonyok (oopss), di sampingnya ada Kamboja yang memegang setir mobil dan banjir keringat dingin kayak orang baru pertama kali nyetir di jalan raya. Dia juga baru sadar kalau dia ada di dalam sebuah mobil.

"Sing cepet duduk belakang, muka gua bonyok gara-gara lu."

"Bentar, kalian kok bisa-"

"BURUAN SING! KAM GAS! GAAASS!"

"Senior Indo tau kan kalo aku ga bisa nyetiiirr!" tereak Kamboja sambil menacap gas sampe pol.

Indonesia langsung melempar Singapore ke kursi belakang dan bersamaan dengan itu, mobil yang entah Indo dan Kamboja dapat darimana, mungkin nyolong, langsung melaju dengan kencang.

"WADAW!"

"Sori Sing! Protesnya nanti. Liat ke belakang!" tereak Indo yang lagi sport jantung.

"Hah?" Singapore nengok ke belakang. "WAT THE FUUUUUUUU-!"

 **FLOWER BLOSSOM POWERS**

Sinar kehijauan dengan bunga-bunga melesat dengan cepat mengenai banyak gedung dan langsung mengubah mereka menjadi putih seperti jeli dengan outline hitam. Mulut Singapore menganga kaget.

"Gua dapat kabar dari Burma, alien Piko Piko itu nyerang lebih cepet dari perkiraan kita. Burma bilang dia gabisa hubungin lu jadi gua sama Kamboja jemput lu langsung aja." Jelas Indonesia panjang lebar. "Oh ya Kak Thailand sama mbak Viet bikin markas rahasia dadakan jadi kita bakal... Sing?"

Singapore terdiam tak bisa berkata apa-apa melihat UFO alien Pictonians itu menyerang warganya. Orang-orang berlarian ketakutan. Para petugas yang bertugas untuk mengevakuasi warga berteriak-teriak meminta mereka untuk tenang sebelum mereka diubah juga. Satu-persatu warga negara yang ia sayangi berubah menjadi alien Pictonians.

"Indo... aku ngerasa hopeless..." kata Singapore sambil menggigit bibir menahan tangis dan menundukkan kepalanya tidak mampu melihat kejadian di depan matanya.

Indonesia tidak berkata apa-apa, melainkan ia hanya mengulurkan tangannya dan mengusap pelan kepala Singapore. Kamboja melirik ke belakang dengan sedih dan kasihan melihat Singapore. Ia juga merasakan hal yang sama seperti Singapore. Waktu Myanmar memberi kabar bahwa alien Pictonians itu-

"KAM GEDUNG WOI!"

"HAH!?"

Mobil yang ditumpangi oleh 3 orang nation ASEAN melaju tepat ke arah sebuah gedung. Indonesia jejeritan. Singapore bertereak. Kamboja langsung banting setir. Ketiga nation itu langsung sport jantung.

"Kam, berhenti. Gantian gua aja nyetir dah, nyawa kita terancam nanti."

* * *

 **Rome, Italy**

Di siang hari yang mendung, kota Rome terlihat damai dan tentram-

 **FLOWER BLOSSOM POWERS**

"WTF?! Apa yang terjadi dengan Roma?!" tereak Romano dengan kaget. "VENEZIANO LU DIMANA?! Eh? AAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Romano langsung kabur secepat kilatz begitu melihat serangan alien Pictonians lagi.

* * *

 **Bucharest, Romania**

Di suatu jalanan di Bucharest, Romania sedang berjalan-jalan melepas penat dari tumpukan kertas yang sudah menggunung di rumahnya.

"Kak Romaniaaaa~!" Moldova kecil yang sedang berkunjung ke rumah kakaknya, memanggil Romania sambil berlari ke arahnya.

"Moldovaaaa!" Romania balik memanggil nama adik tercintanya dan berlari ke arahnya juga.

TIBA-TIBA!

 **FLOWER BLOSSOM POWERS**

"CE *****?! MOLDOVA AWAS!" Sebelum tembakan alien Pictonians itu mengenai Moldova, Romania menyelamatkannya. Keduanya berguling-guling di trotoar. Saat Romania mengangkat kepalanya...

Jalanan, pohon, orang-orang, semuanya berubah jadi seperti alien Pictonians. UFO-UFO Pictonians bermunculan di angkasa. Orang-orang mulai kalang kabut.

"Apa yang... Moldova kita harus kabur!" kata Romania dan menggendong Moldova yang ketakutan pergi.

* * *

 **Finland**

"Hah... sudah 3 bulan sejak Natal tahun kemaren. Aku dah ga sabar untuk Natal tahun ini~" kata Finland sambil berjalan ke lapangan di belakang rumahnya. "Waktunya memasukkan rusa-rusa ke kandang lagi~"

 **FLOWER BLOSSOM POWERS**

"Dasher, Prancer, Vixen, Comet, Cupid, Donner, Blitzen waktunya- AKH!"

Kedelapan rusa Finland terkena sinar Pictonians dan berubah.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan kalian?!"

"Hmm?" Muka Sweden tiba-tiba muncul di jendela di belakang Finland.

* * *

 **Kopenhagen, Denmark**

Norway sedang berkunjung ke rumah Denmark. Mereka berencana untuk nonton film di bioskop bareng-bareng. Tiba-tiba, di langit muncul banyak UFO alien Pictonians yang mulai menembaki kota Kopenhagen dengan sinar hijau berbunga-bunga aneh.

 **FLOWER BLOSSOM POWERS**

Seketika itu juga, semua hal yang dilalui oleh sinar aneh itu berubah menjadi putih dengan outline hitam. Beberapa orang yang terkena sinar itu berubah menjadi alien Pictonians juga. Orang-orang langsung berlarian sambil berteriak ketakutan.

"Apa ini... Ragnarok...?" kata Denmark sok dramatis sambil melihat UFO-UFO berterbangan di angkasa. "KEKKHHH-"

"Anko, kamu kebanyakan nonton Thor: Ragnarok. Ayo pergi." Kata Norway yang mencekek leher Denmark dengan dasinya dan menyeretnya pergi.

* * *

 **Antah Berantah**

 **Markas Rahasia Dadakan**

Para nation ASEAN saat ini sedang bersembunyi di markas rahasia dadakan bikinan Thailand dan Vietnam yang terletak di tempat yang belum diserang oleh alien Pictonians. Ini di mana? Mereka juga gatau, yang penting ada tempat buat berlindung dah.

Di teras, terlihat Malaysia sedang duduk sambil bertopang dagu. Ia menghela napas panjang. Terlalu banyak yang terjadi hari ini. Emosinya masih bercampur aduk. Malaysia takut kalo tiba-tiba nanti dia "meledak", jadi dia memilih untuk menyendiri.

Tiba-tiba, segelas air putih muncul di depan mukanya. Malaysia menengok ke atas dan melihat Indonesia sedang menyodorkan air putih padanya.

"Minum dulu Malay." Kata Indonesia sambil tersenyum.

'Hmm... kayaknya ada yang ga beres sama senyum kak Indo itu.' Pikir Brunei yang sedang duduk di sebuah sofa bersama dengan Thailand.

"Makasih Indo." Kata Malaysia dan menerima air putih itu dengan senang hati tanpa ada rasa curiga sekalipun.

Malaysia meminum air putihnya. TIBA-TIBA! Matanya melotot! Air putihnya(?) langsung disembur.

*BRUUUSSSSSHHHHH*

"ASEEEEENNNNN! INDO SIALAN!"

"WOKWOKWOKWOKWOKWOK!" Suara tawa Indonesia terdengar dari atap. Tunggu! Kok dia bisa ada di atap?

"Kan..." guman Brunei sambil sweadropped.

Thailand yang duduk di sebelah Brunei tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan dua nation yang dia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri.

"Mereka lucu ya ana~"

"Lucu?" tanya Brunei dan Laos yang kebetulan lewat dengan keheranan tingkat dewa. Myanmar yang kebetulan ada di dekat situ memandang Thailand dengan heran juga.

Sementara itu, di teras satunya lagi, Singapore sedang duduk termenung. Ia masih memikirkan kejadian yang lalu. Melihat bagaimana hopelessnya dia tadi, rasanya ga mungkin sama sekali bagi mereka buat melakukan serangan balik. Apa mereka benar-benar harus menerima kenyataan bahwa Bumi akan tamat?

"Gak."

"Hmm? Kenapa Singa?" tanya Philippines.

"Gak. Aku nolak nerima kenyataan bahwa Bumi itu udah tamat! Pasti ada yang bisa kita lakuin buat ngusir alien itu!" Singapore berkata dengan lantang.

"Lakuin apa? Kita aja tadi gagal ngelindungin negara kita sendiri, apalagi mau ngusir aliennya." Kata Myanmar dengan nada pesimis.

"Alien itu pasti punya kelemahan! Kita ga boleh nyerah sekarang!" Kata Singapore lagi.

"Kalaupun ada, gimana juga caranya kita cari tau Singapore?" tanya Myanmar dengan putus asa.

"Oi, kalian berdua tenang dulu." Philippines berdiri di antara kedua nation itu berusaha menenangkan mereka.

"Uh... kalo soal itu..."

"Lihat, kau sendiri gatau juga kan. Kita di sini cuma memperpanjang hidup kita doang. Gak lama lagi kita pasti bakal diubah jadi mereka juga..." Myanmar menundukkan kepalanya.

"Myanmar..." Philippines berkata.

"Fvcking."

Ketiga nation itu langsung menengok begitu mendengar suara misterius yang... termasuk dalam 13 kata terlarang untuk diucapkan dari kartun Cheesehead Brownpants.

"Hah suara apaan itu?" tanya Singapore.

"Itu... kata ga sopan lo..." kata Philippines.

"Kamboja, laptopnya Singapore kamu apain?!" suara panik Laos terdengar dari dalam.

"Mana kutau Laos! Aku ga pencet yang aneh-aneh ah!" kali ini suara panik Kamboja yang terdengar.

Mendengar kata "Laptopnya Singapore", sang pemilik laptop langsung berlari masuk ke dalam secepat Flash.

"KALIAN APAIN ANAKKU?!" tereak Singapore in full panic: on.

"Ah! Singapore, tadi laptopmu kayak ada panggilan masuk gitu jadi Kamboja pencet yes terus-"

"Senior Singapore! Di laptopmu ada alien lagi!" Kamboja bertereak dengan panik. Oh Laos kasihannya dirimu terpotong oleh Kamboja.

"Hah?"

"Fvcking. B!tching."

Kesepuluh ASEAN kini telah berkumpul di depan laptop Singapore setelah mendengar jeritan panik Kamboja dan Laos. Alien abu-abu bermata merah yang duduk di dalam sebuah UFO terlihat di laptop Singapore. Di muka mereka tertulis gede-gede kata "WTF"

"Singapore itu sapamu ana?" tanya Thailand

"Aku juga gatau." Jawab Singapore.

"Singa jangan-jangan kamu sekutuan sama alien Piko Piko itu?!" Philippines sok kaget.

"Ga mungkin lah Philippines! Lagian dia bentuknya beda! Dan namanya Pictonians!" balas Singapore langsung.

"Dia makan burger?" kata Laos bingung.

"Ah! Jangan-jangan dia..." Vietnam yang sedari tadi diam saja tiba-tiba bersuara.

"Mbak Viet kenal dia?" Malaysia dan Indonesia bertanya bersamaan.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **(Freaking finally)**

* * *

 **Pojok Curcol Author Dodol:**

Persetan lah sama word 1500+ ane keasikan ngetik terus xD. Sebenernya ini chap harusnya sampe Tony kasih info tentang Pictonians, tapi ane baru inget kalo di movienya itu ada scene Pictonians nyerang negara lain. Alhasil diapus deh bagian Tony jelasinnya haha.

Sepertinya secara ga sengaja, ane bikin Myanmar jadi pesimis, Indonesia tukang ngetroll, dan Singapore kebanyakan screentime jadi kek MC dia xD. Ane berusaha mo bikin komedi... serius, tapi gara-gara keasikan ngetik lah jadi drama *ngelirik bagian awal dan Romania* Oke segini aja curcolannya.

 ***Ce: What?! (Romanian)**

 **KuroKunDesu** : Maaf saya lupa bales review yang kemaren :( Ane pertama ga mikir sampe ke "sana", pas selse ngetik baru inget sama Boku no **** xD Aahh makasih dibilang seru, ane terhuraa~ #digiles Nantikan chap selanjutnya yaaa

Favorite, follow, review pls~

Salam Awesome dan Sampai Jumpa!


	4. Chapter 3: Alien Lagi?

**Hetasean Paint It White**

 **Disclaimer: Hetalia milik Hima-papa, FF dan OC2 gaje milik beta**

 **Genre: Adventure, Humor**

 **Warning: OOC, typos, amburadul, plot mungkin agak beda, garing, banyak OC gaje, kata2 kasar, EYD? Apa itu? Apa itu sejenis makanan? Dan segala macem tetek bengeknya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3: Alien Lagi?**

 **Antah Berantah**

 **Markas Rahasia Dadakan**

"Singapore itu sapamu ana?" tanya Thailand

"Aku juga gatau." Jawab Singapore.

"Singa jangan-jangan kamu sekutuan sama alien Piko Piko itu?!" Philippines sok kaget.

"Ga mungkin lah Philippines! Lagian dia bentuknya beda!" balas Singapore langsung.

"Dia makan burger?" kata Laos bingung.

"Ah! Jangan-jangan dia..." Vietnam yang sedari tadi diam saja tiba-tiba bersuara.

"Mbak Viet kenal dia?" Malaysia dan Indonesia bertanya bersamaan.

"Bukan kenal. Dulu aku pernah liat America ngobrol sama alien yang ia sebut sebagai temannya. Dia mirip seperti alien yang kulihat dulu." Jelas Singapore.

Kesembilan nation SEA ber-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-ria. Si alien abu-abu bermata merah masih memakan burgernya.

"Dia punya nama?" tanya Kamboja sambil menyilangkan tangannya.

"Hmm... Ton Ton? Tonek? Timo? Tini?" Vietnam menyentuh dagunya seperti Conan yang sedang berpikir.

"Oi mbak Viet, ga mungkin alien dinamain Tini. Itu nama cewek." Kata Malaysia.

"Racist." Kata Philippines niruin meme sambil nunjuk muka Malaysia.

"How dare you asume its gendah?!" Indonesia berkata sok kaget sama-sama niruin meme.

"Notto disho sitto agen..." kata Malaysia yang akhirnya malah niruin meme juga. Fuk.

"Fvcking! B!tch!"

"Kalian bertiga diam dulu ana. Alien itu masih berbicara ana." Kata Thailand yang sedang menggendong Toto, gajah peliharaannya... yang entah datang darimana karena ga disebutkan sama sekali di chapter sebelumnya (author: eh? shiet).

"Fvcking!"

"Kita bahkan ga ngerti apa yang alien itu omongin Kak Thailand." Kata Malaysia.

"Tapi ngememe kayak tadi juga ga guna senior Malaysia." Sahut Kamboja tiba-tiba.

"Hei lihat, sepertinya dia mau menunjukkan sesuatu." Kata Brunei yang melihat alien itu melambaikan tangannya seperti mau menarik perhatian para nation.

"Ada apa alien?" tanya Singapore. 'Kita gatau namanya kan? Jadi ga salah manggil dia alien kan?'

"Fvck!" Alien itu menekan sebuah tombol di panel kendalinya.

Tiba-tiba muncul sebuah artikel yang bercerita bahwa Pictonians dan manusia itu adalah teman lengkap dengan gambar orang-orang yang sedang berhahaha bareng dengan alien Pictonians. Hanya saja... keliatan jelas kalau itu cuma hasil photoshop dengan editan ngawur.

"Apaan itu bangke editannya jelek banget." Komentar Indonesia agak kesal.

"Skill editingku masih lebih bagus!" sambung Philippines sambil memonyongkan bibirnya.

"Oi alien maksudmu ini apa?" tanya Myanmar dengan muka unamused.

"Fvcking!" kata alien itu lagi.

"Fvcking! Fvcking! Ga ngerti kita kamu ngomong apaa! Gabisa tah kamu pake bahasa Bumi? Masa America ga ngajarin kamu?" kata Brunei gregetan.

"Justru aku ragu kalo America ada mikir buat ngajarin dia bahasa kita." Kata Vietnam. SAVAGE.

"Gua bisa kok." Kata alien itu dengan santai.

"Wut?! Kenapa ga daritadi kalo kek gitu?!" tereak Brunei gregetan.

"Nyusahin orang aja kamuu!" tereak Philippines kesel dan kaget.

"Gua males." Kata si alien dengan santainya lagi dan mencaplok burgernya.

"Nih bangke." Guman Indonesia sambil mengurungkan niatnya untuk nendang laptop Singapore. Kalo laptopnya rusak, ntar dia suruh gantiin dong. Dia gamau nambah utang lagi, disodok pake bambu runcing nanti sama bosnya.

"Eemm... jadi..." Singapore bingung. Dia mo nanya apa? Dia mo ngomong apa? Dia mo mulai gimana? Dia mau-

"America nyuruh gua nyari data Pictonians. Abis dapet, dia gabisa dihubungin. Jadi aku nyari personifikasi lain yang bisa dihubungin. Terus ketemu kalian." Jelas si alien dengan singkat, kurang padat, dan rada gajelas.

"Kalo gitu... bisa berikan datanya ke kita?" tanya Singapore karena hanya pertanyaan ini yang muncul di pikirannya saat ini.

"Oke!" alien yang namanya masih belum diketahui padahal para reader udah tau dia siapa dan sekarang gregetan kenapa gada yang nanya namanya, mencet tombol lagi.

 **Beep!**

"Oh ya, kamu punya nama?" tanya Philippines. AKHIRNYA DITANYAIN JUGA!

"Tony."

"Tony? Like Tony Star-"

"Diem lu Ndo." Indonesia dipotong Malaysia.

 **[Planet putih bersih ini diketahui bernama Picto. Merasa telah mencapai apa yang mereka yakini sebagai "ULTIMATE FORM", mereka telah memutuskan untuk mengejar kesempurnaan seluruh galaksi Milky Way melalui proses yang menggunakan cahaya untuk mengubah makhluk lain menjadi seragam dengan mereka, yang disebut sebagai asimilasi. Terdengar familiar bukan *kohok kohok* Borg]**

"EH?! Masa begitu?!" tereak Laos.

"Ga-ga bisa dimaafkan!" sahut Kamboja.

 **[Menurut rumor buruk yang... sangat sangat buruk, Pictonians memutuskan Bumi sebagai target pertama mereka karena kurangnya kemajuan teknologi, serta kecerdasan umum. Mereka pikir akan mudah menaklukan Bumi. Dan sejujurnya, Bumi memiliki banyak pr. Ia terkenal akan sosial anxiety, banyak kekerasan, intoleransi, rasisme, depresi, dll. Ada masalah lainnya juga, tetapi saya lebih memilih untuk tidak membahasnya. Narator kita yang tampan ini tidak ingin membuat kalian semua marah.]**

"Sepertinya mereka pikir planet kita itu ketinggalan jaman ana..." Kata Thailand sambil mengelus kepala Toto untuk meredakan rasa kesalnya.

"Apa maksudnya kita ketinggalan jaman?!" tereak Philippines dengan kesal sambil mengayunkan tangannya.

"Kalau dibandingkan dengan teknologi mereka jelas mereka yang lebih maju sih." Kata Singapore sambil menyilangkan tangannya.

"Aku tersungging." Kalian taulah sapa yang ngomong ini.

 ***PAK***

Malaysia melepaskan peluru bogem ke kepala Indonesia dan bilang, "Diem sodara ga guna."

"Malay teganya kauu aww..." kata Indonesia dengan air mata buaya sambil memegang benjol di kepalanya.

"Teganya teganya teganya teganya teganya teganya teganya teganya teganya-"

" **SETOP!"**

 **Other: Ngiklan dulu bro**

 **MAGICAL STRIKE FURANSU**

 **France: Magi~ Magi~ Magical Strike~! *France berubah jadi magical girl full pink***

 **France: Sekarang karena situasi sudah menjadi seperti ini, maka akuh akan menggunakan kekuatan kuh untuk "STRIKE" seperti biasaaa~ ~ ~ *wink***

 **England dateng lari-lari.**

 **England: Apa maksudnya dengan baju konyol itu woi?!**

 **France: Ngehe~**

 **MAGICAL GIRL STRIKE FURANSU END**

 **Other: *cengo***

 **Author: *cengo***

 **Other: Se-selse bro... iklanya...**

Indonesia sekarang sedang berdiri sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya dengan kesal. Ingin tau kenapa? Mulutnya dilakban sama Malaysia, Singapore, dan Vietnam karena bawel terus dari tadi. Singapore menaikkan kacamatanya lalu fokus kembali ke Tony. Ia baru mau mengajukan sebuah pertanyaan, tapi Myanmar udah duluan ngomong.

"Alien Piko Piko itu (Singapore: Pictonians namanya) meski bentuknya konyol, tapi mereka kuat. Apa mereka punya kelemahan?" tanya Myanmar.

"Punya."

"Cepat katakan!" kata Singapore dengan cepat.

Kelemahan, ini dia yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh para personifikasi negara ASEAN itu dari tadi. Kalo aja Indonesia ga ngerusuh, mungkin mereka dah dapet informasi ini dari tadi (Indonesia: WOI!). Tony berkutat dengan gadjetnya.

"Kelemahan mereka... lets see..."

"Uhh..."

"Ah...

"Ngrh..."

"Uuu..."

"Ana..."

"Eh bentar, gua salah ngetik."

"WOI YANG BENER A-"

 **FLOWER BLOSSOM POWERS**

"Jah..." Malaysia cengo.

Laos cengo.

Kamboja cengo.

Thailand cengo.

Vietnam cengo.

Myanmar cengo.

Brunei cengo.

Philippines cengo.

Indonesia cengo.

Singapore cengo.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO TONEEEEEEHHHHHH!" (Philippines)

"KITA TAMAAAATTTTTT! BUMI TAMAAATTTT!" (Brunei)

"TIDAAAAKKK! GUA GAMAU DIUBAH JADI PICTONIANS!" (Kamboja)

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" (Yang laen minus Indo)

RIP Tony si alien, diubah jadi Pictonians sebelum sempat ngasih tau kelemahan dari bangsa Pictonians. Terkutuklah kau Picto!

Sementara para personifikasi ASEAN minus Indonesia tereak-tereak gaje, Indonesia yang mulutnya masih dilakban melihat sebuah kapal putih besar di kejauhan.

"Mpppffttttmmm! Mmfffpppp!" Indonesia beretereak dengan mulut terlakban sambil nunjuk-nunjuk langit. Sayangnya gada yang denger.

Indonesia akhirnya mukul-mukul punggung Kamboja dengan panik. Kamboja langsung balik badan.

"Aw aw! Senior Indonesia kenapa?"

 **BREK!**

"AAAUUGGHHH!" Indonesia nyabut paksa lakbannya. Adeehhh... *author meringis ngebayanginnya*

"Di langit! DI LANGIT KAMBOJA! BOLA PUTIH! TERBANG! PICTONIANS!" Indonesia tereak-tereak dengan panik sambil nunjuk-nunjuk langit.

Kamboja langsung melihat ke langit diikuti dengan personifikasi yang laen. Sebuah kapal putih besar terlihat di langit. Kapal putih itu kemudian mendarat di dekat markas rahasia dadakan dan menyebabkan angin bertiup dengan kencang. Para personikasi ASEAN langsung melindungi satu sama lain.

Indonesia menutupi Kamboja. Malaysia berdiri di depan kedua adiknya, Brunei dan Singapore. Thailand dan Vietnam melindungi Laos, Myanmar, dan Philippines + Toto.

Ketika angin berhenti berhembus, para nation ASEAN melihat ke arah kapal itu lagi. Kemudian, ratusan... tidak ribuan Pictonians yang sepertinya merupakan penduduk Bumi yang telah diubah jadi Pictonians, masuk ke dalam kapal itu.

"Itu mothership mereka kah?" Vietnam berkata dengan kaget.

"Apa yang mereka...?" Laos takut dan bingung melihat kejadian di depannya.

"Hmm... kalian tau movie Doralemon yang ada robot-robotnya?" tanya Indonesia tiba-tiba.

"Ndo, sekarang bukan waktunya becanda." Kata Malaysia dengan kesal.

"Ssstt! Kalo di movie itu, setelah selse nginvasi Bumi, para robot alien mo jadiin penduduk Bumi sebagai budak. Jadi tebakanku mereka bakal dijadiin budak."

"Waaa- aku ga terima penduduk Bumi dijadiin budak alien!" tereak Philippines marah dan langsung berlari ke arah kapal Pictonians.

"Senior Piri-chan!" Kamboja berteriak memanggil Philippines.

"Oi Piri-chan tunggu dulu!" Malaysia mengejar Philippines diikuti dengan Thailand, Singapore, dan Myanmar. Ia langsung menarik tangan Philippines menahannya pergi lebih jauh.

"Rasakan balutku!"

"Woi! Lu gila ya? Nyerang kapal alien kok pake balut?! Cukup Indo aja yang gila, lu ga usah ikut-ikutan deh!" tereak Malaysia dengan kesal, marah, khawatir pada Philippines.

"Kam, emang segila apa gua bagi kalian?" tanya Indonesia.

"Em... banget?" Jawab Kamboja. Indonesia nangis dalam hati.

"Terus, lu bakal biarinin ratusan ribu penduduk Bumi dibawa sama alien itu?! Di antara mereka itu ada penduduk kita! Gua ga bakal biarinin alien Piko sialan itu ngambil... penduduk yang gua sayangi buat dijadiin budak atau apapun lah!" Philippines bertereak penuh emosi.

"Tapi kalo lu ke sana sekarang, pake balut lagi, gada hasilnya! Ujung-ujungnya juga lu bakal diubah jadi mereka juga!" Malaysia bertereak balik.

"Terus kita mesti apa sekarang...?!" Philippines bertanya dengan putus asa.

"Menyusup!"

"Heh?" Malaysia dan Philippines nengok ke belakang.

"MENYUSUUUPP!" tereak Indonesia yang tiba-tiba make kostum putih konyol dan lari-lari ke kapal alien Pictonians.

"Woi! Kalo tereak-tereak bukan nyusup namanyaaa!" tereak Singapore yang udah capek sama kelakuan idiot Indonesia. Singapore mulai mempertanyakan kalau Indonesia itu beneran lebih tua dari dia.

Oh btw, ga cuma Indonesia, nation SEA yang lain juga make kostum putih itu. Malaysia dan Philippines cengo.

"Intinya Indonesia punya ide buat nyusup dengan nyamar jadi alien itu ana." Jelas Thailand yang juga memakai kostum yang sama, bahkan gajahnya ikutan pake.

"Nih pake." Myanmar menyodorkan Malaysia dan Philippines kostum alien Pictonians.

"Ah oke." Otak Malaysia masih memproses.

"SERBUUU!" Philippines bertereak dan lari.

"Akan kukalahkan kalian semua!" tereak Vietnam.

"Mission Impossible!" seru Myanmar masih setia dengan muka pokerface.

"Kostum ini bagus juga buatku." Kata Kamboja. Pengaruh si kodok pasti ini.

"Hyaaaahh!" tereak Laos niruin Link.

"Ini memalukaann!" tereak Brunei sambil tutup muka.

"Ayo serang ana~" kata Thailand dengan wajah bahagia. "Teett!" Toto si gajah memberi semangat.

"Sing..."

"Ga usah dipikirin. Ayo ikutin mereka aja."

* * *

 **TO BE FREAKING CONTINUED**

* * *

 **Pojok Curcol Author Dodol:**

Selse juga chapter 3! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Ane bolak balik hapus tulis ulang brapa kali dah di chapter ini. Pusing xD. Endingnya apaan juga dah itu.. saya juga bingung kek Malay pas ngetiknya wokwokwok.

Indonesia... ngeselin banget ga sih di chap ini? Kalo ngeselin ane coba kurangin deh di chap depan. Ane brapa kali kelupaan Brunei sama Laos makanya screentime mereka di sini ga terlalu banyak. Maaf reader tercintaku. Kalo Myanmar di sini emang dia pendiem, jadi ga banyak omong.

KuroKunDesu: astaga sepi2 Finland xD aah.. kalo soal Liech dan Zwitzerland... ya mereka damai kok (Inner mind: Astaga gua lupa tambahin mereka! *banjir keringet*) Makasih dah mo baca dan setia nunggu lanjutannya~

ToxicCookies30: Yah nama Pictonians itu rada ribet diucapin bagi para ASEAN, jadi Piko Piko aja yang lebih gampang dan sederhana xD Tony... BERUBAAAHHHH! xD

Jangan lupa review, favorites, follow yaaa!

SALAM AWESOME DAN SAMPAI JUMPA


	5. Chapter 4: Mission Impossibruh!

**Hetasean Paint It White**

 **Disclaimer: Hetalia milik Hima-papa, FF dan OC2 gaje milik beta**

 **Genre: Adventure, Humor**

 **Warning: OOC, typos, amburadul, plot mungkin agak beda, garing, banyak OC gaje, Female! Timor Leste, kata2 kasar,** **EYEDEH** **, Dan segala macem tetek bengeknya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4: Mission Impossibruh!**

Di chapter sebelumnya, para nation ASEAN, dengan mengenakan kostum konyol yang mirip alien Piko- (Singapore: Pictonians author goblok!) ehem! Pictonians. Sekarang, mereka sedang menunggu antrian masuk ke kapal utama Pictonians, yah... secara Pictonians yang mau diangkut itu ada ratusan ribu.

"Kapan giliran kita woiii!" komplain Indonesia.

"Sabar ana." Kata Thailand sambil menepok kepala Indonesia.

* * *

 **Sementara para ASEAN menyusup ke kapal...**

 **BREAKING NEWS**

 **[Saat ini, telah terjadi serangan dari alien yang tidak diketahui. Walaupun pesawat alien itu diketahui telah terbang pergi, dunia belum bisa bernapas lega. Fasilitas-fasilitas penting, dan tempat-tempat lain telah diubah bentuknya oleh para alien itu, dan banyak orang-orang tidak bersalah yang terkena efek dari serangan. Untungnya, beberapa negara membentuk sebuah aliansi untuk membantu mengatasi masalah ini.]**

"Tangankuh! Tangankuuhhh!"

"Tenangkan dirimu dulu~" kata New Zealand dengan tenang sambil melambaikan tangan-tangannya... -ehem! maaf ralat-sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya. Domba peliharaannya cuma mengembe-embe di kakinya.

"Kakikuh! Kaki indahkuuuhh!"

"Oh ayolah! Itu hanya tangan dan kakimu, bisa saja lebih buruk!" kata Australia dengan nada yang sangat bersemangat. Koala menyeramkan di belakangnya memberikan jempol (dafuq).

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" (Suara orang lain)

 **[Reporter kami yang sedang berada di salah satu kamp pengungsian akan mewawancara salah seorang dari wakil negara yang ikut membantu]**

"Baik. Saya akan mewawancarai salah satu dari negara ikut dalam aliansi ini, Timor Leste." Kata seorang reporter cewek dengan lipstik tebal.

Seorang bapak-bapak brewokam mengarahkan kameranya ke arah Timor Leste yang keliatan gugup, sangat sangat gugup. Dia banjir keringat, badannya bergeter kek lagi ngedisko, dan ekspresi mukanya sulit dijelaskan.

"Dek Timor Leste."

"I-i-i-i-iyaa..!" Timor Leste terbata-bata, bukan bata bangunan tapi.

"Apa alasan anda ikut dalam aliansi ini?"

"A-a-a-ak-uuu ma-ma-ma-mau mem-memban..tu-u.. o-orang.. orang..."

"Begitu kah? Apa yang anda rasakan setelah melakukan semua ini?" nih reporter ga peduli amet sama Timor yang lagi ajeb-ajeb- eh gugup.

"I-i-i-i-itu-u... a-a-a-a-k-u-u..." has stop working.

Cuba dan Canada (yang kebetulan selamat dari serangan Pictonians karena telat dateng) melihat dari kejauhan sambil sweatdropped.

"Hah... kita harus menolongnya." Kata Cuba pada Canada sambil menghela napas.

"...Yaa..." jawab Canada yang masih sweatdrop.

"Kamu siapa?"

"Aku Canada..."

* * *

 **Pictonians' Mothership**

"Hompimpa alaiyum gambreng! Nek Ijah pake baju rombreng!"

"Gua mo makan nasi goreng!"

 **PAK!**

Malaysia ngejitak jidat Indonesia dengan kesel. "Jangan maen-maen Indo!"

"Tapi gua laperr..." kata Indonesia sok ngerajuk.

"Mulutmu mau dilakban-"

"Ayo ayo kita gambreng lagi! Serius yaa~ Masa depan Bumi tergantung sama gambreng ini~!" kata Indonesia secepat kilat Mjolnirnya Thor (RIP), memotong Vietnam. Dia udah kapoks.

"Hah? Masa depan tergantung sama gambreng?" 5 tanda tanya merah berkedip-kedip di kepala Brunei. Philippines langsung pasang muka "wtf" sambil mikir "Itu tanda tanya muncul darimana?"

"Da-da-da-dah! Buruan gambreng lagi buat nentuin timnya, abis itu kita mencar dan masing-masing nyari kelemahan Pictonians. Makin cepat makin baik." Kata Singapore yang secara ga langsung ngasih tau rencana mereka jadi author ga usah susah-susah jelasin lagi. HA! (Sing: Tapi kan tetep lu yang nulis/ Author: bgsd).

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kita gambrengnya malah pake batu gunting kertas?" tanya Laos sambil liat tangannya yang dibentuk gunting.

"Kalo gambreng biasa cuma item putih, cuma 2 tim jadinya, masih kebanyakan." Jelas Singapore sambil menghela napas (Inner Mind: Bisa gila gua lama-lama ngadepin mereka semua).

"Hompimpa alaiyum gambreng! Nek Ijah pake baju romBRENG!"

* * *

 **Tim Gunting**

"Kita... di mana?" tanya Brunei sambil melihat ruangan gelap di depannya dengan hanya sebuah hologram Bumi yang berada di tengah ruangan sebagai penerang.

"Entah. Ayo kita cari tahuu!" seru Philippines dengan bersemangat lalu berlari ke hologram Bumi

"O-oi Piri, jangan keras-keras." Kata Myanmar dengan nada khawatir.

Tim Gunting, yang berisikan Philippines, Brunei, dan Myanmar, baru saja selamat dari kejaran para Pictonians. Karena kostum buatan Indonesia itu menyisakan sebuah lubang untuk muka (secara mereka perlu bernapas lah), mereka langsung ketawan sama para Pictonians yang mukanya rata semua.

"Hmm... hologram Bumi... tapi ada beberapa bagian yang putih." guman Philippines sambil mengamati hologram di depannya. "Kalian tau maksudnya?" ia bertanya seraya menengok ke belakang.

Brunei dan Myanmar berjalan ke arah hologram itu dan mengamatinya.

"Apa mungkin maksudnya wilayah yang sudah mereka taklukan?" kata Myanmar sambil menengok ke Philippines.

"Ah bener juga ya... Hampir setengahnya putih..." kata Philippines sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ah tapi, bagian yang masih ijo sepertinya sebagian besar wilayah hutan-hutan gitu kan? Kita sudah mengevakuasi penduduk kita ke hutan-hutan kan sebelumnya? Jadi mereka harusnya masih selamat kan? Iya kan Burma?" kata Philippines berusaha berpikir positif.

Myanmar melihat Philippines dengan sedikit terkejut. Ia tersenyum kecil lalu berkata, "Iya. Mereka pasti masih selamat."

"Eh, coba liat ini." Panggil Brunei. Philippines dan Myanmar berjalan ke arah Brunei dan melihat di depannya ada sebuah kotak kecil di atas wilayah negara England. Di kotak itu terdapat tulisan-tulisan aneh yang-

"Mirip coretan anak tk. Ga bahkan anak tk masih lebih bagus." komentar Philippines sambil mengernyitkan jidatnya. "Bahasa para Piko Piko itu?" sahut Myanmar.

"Mungkin. Sebentar." Brunei mengeluarkan smartphonenya. "Aku pernah dikasih aplikasi translator segala bahasa dari England. Siapa tau bisa dipake buat terjemahin ini."

 **Loading...**

 **Finished translating**

"Eh ternyata bisa?!" kata Brunei kaget. Philippines dan Myanmar ber-wow-ria.

Mereka bertiga melihat terjemahan bahasa alien Pictonians itu. Something-something about England, France, dan sexual ten-

 **Nguuung...**

Philippines dan Myanmar langsung keluar ruangan itu dengan membawa Brunei yang mematung. Ekspresi muka mereka bertiga... sulit dijelaskan... kira-kira sih seperti ini **( ͡° ͟ʖ ͡°)** .

"Ayo kita pergi." Kata Philippines datar.

"Hm." Jawab Myanmar datar juga.

* * *

 **Tim Batu**

"Eh alien Piko Piko itu..."

"Kenapa Kamboja ana?" tanya Thailand yang sedang menggendong Toto di tangannya sambil berjalan.

"Ternyata goblok ya..." kata Kamboja dengan wajah datar.

"Eh?" Thailand, Vietnam, dan Laos kebingungan dan kaget dengan ucapan Kamboja.

"Habisnya... pas kita nemplok di tembok buat sembunyi itu masa mereka ga nyadar." Jelas Kamboja.

10 menit lalu, Tim Batu yang terdiri dari Thailand, Vietnam, Kamboja, dan Laos yang sedang berjalan di lorong mendengar suara blublublublublub mendekati mereka. Kamboja, dalam kepanikan, langsung nemplok ke dinding dan mencoba untuk berbaur dengan dinding putih itu. Vietnam, Thailand, dan Laos yang panik juga langsung ngikut Kamboja.

"Dan mereka pikir mereka lebih hebat daripada kita." Kata Vietnam sambil mengepalkan tangannya kesal.

"Betul ana." Kata Thailand sambil tersenyum tapi kita dapat melihat perempatan merah yang cukup besar di kepalanya.

Kamboja dan Laos mengamati mereka dari belakang sambil sweatdrop. "Mereka kesal ya hahaha..." kata Laos.

Setelah berjalan beberapa lama, tim Batu menemukan sebuah pintu besar. Di dalamnya banyak alat-alat aneh, sebuah layar besar yang menampilkan gambar patung Liberty, dan sebuah tabung besar berisi sinar hijau berbunga-bunga di tengah ruangannya.

"Ruangan apa lagi ini? Mirip ruang komando di film America aja." kata Kamboja sambil mengamati ratusan tombol berwarna putih di depannya.

"Mirip kayak layar buat nembak di game-game kan?" kata Laos tiba-tiba.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Kamboja. Di belakangnya, terlihat Toto yang sedang menggeliat ingin keluar dari pelukan Thailand.

"Di layarnya ada lingkaran sama 4 garis di sisinya dan di tengahnya ada titik item. Mirip waktu kita mau membidik musuh di game kan?" jelas Laos.

"Oh benar juga Laos." kata Kamboja sambil mangut-mangut. Di belakangnya, masih terlihat Toto yang menggeliat dari Thailand ditambah Vietnam yang berusaha menenangkan Toto

"Ah Toto hei-" seru Thailand tiba-tiba. "Ngg?" Kamboja dan Laos menengok ke arah Thailand.

"Teeeeeeett!" Toto dengan indahnya melompat dari pelukan Thailand dan dengan slow motion muncrat air dari bokongnya. Thailand dan Vietnam pun dengan sigap menghindarinya dengan gaya elegan sampai-sampai membuat Kamboja dan Laos menganga mulutnya. Sang author yang tidak tahan akan tulisannya sendiri pun meninju layar laptopnya.

Toto kemudian mendarat di sebuah tombol putih besar.

"Kak Thailand, Toto kenapa sih?" tanya Kamboja masih kaget.

"Dia ga tahan mau pipis jad-"

 **BOOM!**

Lantainya begertar seiiring dengan suara **BOOM** yang menggema di ruangan itu

"Ap-apaan itu barusan?!" seru Vietnam yang sedikit oleng.

"A-ada yang meledak ana?!" seru Thailand sambil mengambil Toto yang berwajah legaa~

"A-a-a-a-awa-wa-wa-wa-wa-" Laos menunjuk layar dengan wajah seperti habis menghancurkan lukisan Monalisa yang diagungkan. Ketiga nation yang bingung pun melihat ke arah layar.

"AKH! PATUNG LIBERTYNYA!" tereak Kamboja dengan wajah horror.

"KITA NGANCURIN PATUNG LIBERTYNYA AMERICA!" tereak Laos dengan horror. "Eh lebih tepatnya Toto sih."

Patung Liberty yang ditampilkan di layar sudah berubah jadi jeli putih dan terlihat meleot-leot gimana gitu.

"Pffftt..." Vietnam nahan ketawa.

"Jadi ini ruangan untuk menembak ya, ana." Kata Thailand sambil mangut-mangut.

"Kok reaksi kalian biasa-biasa aja?!" tereak Kamboja.

NIIIIIIIUUUUNG! NIIIIIIIUUUUNGGG! NIIIUUUUUNGGGGG!

"Eh? Apa? Alarm?" kata Laos kaget.

"Lari!" tereak Vietnam sambil menyeret kerah baju Thailand, Kamboja, dan Laos keluar dari ruangan itu.

Vietnam, Thailand, Laos, dan Kamboja lari tunggang langgang entah ke mana dengan ratusan alien Pictonians ngekorin mereka di belakang.

* * *

 **Tim Kertas**

"Hmm? Kalian denger suara teriakan?" tanya Singapore yang sedang merangkak.

"Gimana gua bisa denger kalo Indo aja berisik kek gini!?" tereak Malaysia yang juga merangkak

"Tenet. Tenet. Tenet! Tenet! Tenet! Tenet! Teneeeeeeeeeeeet-"

"Diem sih Indo! Jangan kek anak kecil!" seru Malaysia.

"Kenapa? Gua cuma kasih bgm biar kita kek mata-mata Malay! Biar kereen!" protes Indonesia.

Singapore mengehela napas panjang sambil ngelus dada melihat kedua orang di belakangnya yang lagi adu bacod. Dalam hatinya ia berkata, 'Semoga abis semua masalah ini selesai aku ga perlu ke psikiater.'

Tim kertas yang merupakan sisa dari nation yang belom author sebut, Indo, Malay, dan Sing memilih untuk menyusuri air vent yang author lupa Indonya apa dan males ngegugel translate. Alesan mereka?

"Biar keliatan kek agen-agen lagi nyusup di film-film barat." Indo merobohkan tembok keempat lagi.

"Ndo, lu ngomong sama sapa?" tanya Malaysia di belakangnya.

"Bukan urusan lu!" kata Indonesia.

"Maksud lu apaan woi?!"

"Ssssstt! Dengar!" bisik Singapore sambil menempelkan kupingnya ke lantai air ventnya.

Indonesia dan Malaysia menaikkan salah satu alis mereka karna bingung tapi mereka mengikuti apa kata Singapore juga. Dari balik lantai terdengar suara teriakan yang bersahut-sahutan dan blublublublub.

"Itu tereakan yang laen kan? Mereka ketawan?" tanya Malaysia.

"Kelihatannya sih gitu. Di sini gada lobang buat ngintip sih." Kata Singapore.

"Kita nggak bisa tinggal diam dan mendengar mereka diubah jadi Piko-Piko-"

"Mendengar?"

"Pictonians oi."

"Kan kita gabisa liat mereka cok. Kita mesti nolongin mereka, Sing, Malay!" Kata Indonesia dan melubangi lantai air ventnya dengan keris yang entah dia dapet darimana.

"Hah?" Malaysia dan Singapore bingung.

"Ayoo tunggu apa lagi!" tereak Indonesia sambil meloncat turun.

"Kau punya rencana ya?! Baiklah!" Malaysia ikut loncat turun.

"Hah?" Singapore masih memproses tapi ikut loncat turun juga.

Ketujuh negara Asia Tenggara yang terpojok oleh para Pictonians terkejut melihat Indonesia, Malaysia, dan Singapore yang tiba-tiba jatuh dari langit-langit. Dan sekarang mereka bergaya bak Power Ranger. Tidak, Singapore tidak temasuk.

"Indonesia!"

"Kok lu yang- Ah sudahlah! Malaysia!"

"Hah? Hah?" (Singapore)

"Kami datang!" tereak Indonesia dan Malaysia sementara Singapore masih cengo.

Ketujuh ASEAN dan gerombolan Pictonians sama-sama cengo.

"Oke Ndo, apa rencanamu?" tanya Malaysia.

"?" (Otak Singapore masih memproses)

"..."

"Ndo, cepet kasih tau rencana lu!" Malaysia mulai keringetan.

"..."

"Ndo? Jangan bilang tadi lu cuma asal lompat aja?!" tereak Malaysia pengen nyekek Indonesia dan gantung diri di saat yang bersamaan.

"Ha." has stopped.

"...ah." Indonesia banjir keringat.

'Dasar... ga guna.' Kata semua ASEAN minus Indonesia dalam hati.

Dan otak Singapore masih memproses semua hal gila yang baru aja terjadi.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **(Indo: Woi author bangke kok malah di TBC!)**

* * *

 **Elsewhere...**

 **Switzerland**

Cip! Cip! Cip!

Switzerland terbangun dari tidurnya setelah mendengar suara kicauan burung. Ia bangun dan duduk di kasurnya untuk mengumpulkan kesadarannya.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Kak Swiss? Apa kakak sudah bangun?" suara Liechtenstesin terdengar di balik pintu.

"Ah, Liech. Ya, masuk saja." Kata Switzerland.

Liechtenstein membuka pintu dan tersenyum manis pada kakaknya.

"Pas sekali~ Aku baru mau membangunkan kakak." Katanya dengan senang. "Aku sudah selelsai menyiapkan sarapan, kakak sebaiknya segera mandi sebelum sarapannya dingin."

"Baiklah, terima kasih Liechtenstein." Kata Switzerland sambil berdiri dari tempat tidurnya.

"Iya!" Liectenstein tersenyum senang dan berjalan ke ruang makan.

Ah~ Satu hari lagi yang damai dan sejahtera di negara Switzerland. Ini semua berkat "Barrier of Permanent Neutrality"nya Switzerland. Ngomong-ngomong, perlu author beritahukan kalo barriernya juga melewati Liechtenstein, jadi jangan khawatir.

* * *

 **Pojok Curcol Author Dodol:**

Jadi... begini, kampus bangke, krs bangke, beasiswa bangke, siater bangke. Ngurus perpanjangan beasiswa di kampus saya ribet bener, sama ngisi krsnya lewat web di google, dan webnya selalu error jadi gabisa ngisi-ngisi krsnya. Haah... rasanya pengen lempar meja- #kicked

Ini fic sampe terbengkalai brapa lama hadehh... tapi di tengah keterbengkalaian fic ini, ane mendapatkan sebuah pencerahan yang sangat terang untuk chapter 4 dan langsung ditulis ulang... oke mungkin ditunda sampe brapa hari dulu karena ane mo berleha-leha abis nyelesaian masalah tetek bengek kampus.

Chapter 5 sedang ditulis so STAY TUNED

REVIEW, FAV, FOLLOW PLEASE

SALAM AWESOME DAN SAMPAI JUMPA


End file.
